Dreams of the Past
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: The sequel to Heart of Darkness. *Updated & Edited* Shido goes to investigate a case and is offered the chance to try to get Riho back. It's got a lot of back and forth stuff and can be confusing. You were warned.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shido walked along in the fog. There were no buildings or trees, just him and the fog. After a little while he saw a figure, small and dark. "Who's there"  
"Hello, Mr. Shido"  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "Riho"  
"Don't look so surprised. I have gifts as well"  
"How did you get here"  
"Dreamwalking. It's a skill that is seen exclusively in females." She sighed. "It's been almost a year and you've changed so little"  
"Neither have you. What's happened"  
"I don't have to answer you"  
Shido jerked back. "You're fading"  
"What?" Riho looked down at herself, then regained her composure. "No one's perfect. I will be watching"  
"Wait!" 


	2. From Russia, With Blood

Chapter One: From Russia, With Blood

He jerked awake, sweating profusely. "Damn it! Why do-"

"You're in a cheerful mood! Are you all right Shido?"

"Yeah, Guni. Just another nightmare."

"Yeah, but they seem to be getting worse. Maybe it's time to take a vacation."

"Maybe."

"Or is work too important?" He didn't answer as he got up and sat at his desk. Guni perched in front of him, staring at him until Yayoi came in and threw a file on top of her.

Case File 39B2113

Recently an agent in Russia has had a series of disappearances in the town of Dinya. Central has enclosed a set of translated files has been enclosed. We are requesting the aid of Detective Shido as per Agent de Leon's request. An itinerary and travel tickets are enclosed.

He looked up at Yayoi. "Are you serious? Why do they want me to go there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think you should go though."

"To Russia?"

"Well, they think it's a serious breed case. Maybe their agent hasn't dealt with this sort of thing before."

He hesitated. "Well, I guess."

"Good. I knew you'd give in." Guni laughed with her.

He sweatdropped. "You're really that desperate to get rid of me?"

"No, but this should do you some good."

"Fine." The little fairy continued to laugh and Shido put his hat over her.

Russia...

Amel de Leon had black hair and violet eyes. At first glance it was impossible for one to determine Amel's gender. Her actions were often seen as masculine, but the centuries-old vampire didn't care. She had resided in this small, secluded village as an escape from her birthplace of France. Though a foreigner, her skills had secured her a place to live in peace. She sighed as she pushed herself away from her desk. _This is so dull...I can't do anything until-_

"Constable de Leon?" a nervous voice asked.

"Yes?" She stood, which intimidated the young clerk whom she believed was called Matska. Amel was rather tall, but was it really her fault? "Um, Anya won't be able to meet your guest. She said that she was sorry, but-"

"Thank you." She watched him scurry off. Of course… Amel was annoyed, yet it wasn't due to the fact that Anya had cancelled or that the NOS agent was arriving. She had two unsolved cases that were simply beyond her powers alone. _Maybe I am too old for this._ She grabbed her files and left the office.

"I didn't really expect a warm greeting, but this is ridiculous." He had knocked several times and then pushed on the door. It opened, so he stepped inside.

"Mr. de Leon?" He walked in a little further.

"Ah." A maid appeared and spoke quickly. However, the only word he could understand was his name.

"Yes, I'm Shido. I'm sorry I don't speak-"

"I see." Though she switched languages her thick Russian accent made it hard to understand. "Amel will return shortly. I was told to show you to your room, Mr. Shido."

"All right." She turned and went up the stairs without offering to take his bag. He's an interesting one. He's more powerful than he knows. She glanced back at him before stopping at a huge room. It contained no windows, but had a four-post bed and a coffin. Everything else was merely for decoration. "Thank you very much."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No." Shido entered the room.

Amel slipped out of her maid outfit and dressed in her normal velvet suit. Once in her usual attire, she pulled her thick hair into a ponytail held in place by a matching ribbon. The deep green of the velvet intensified the violet of her eyes. "It's time, Shido."

Elsewhere...

A pale hand extended into the light where only sat a chess set. It took a blood red knight (which had a few strands of pale hair) and placed it next to the red queen (which had a locket). "Yes, they are almost in place..." a deep male voice stated. He gently touched the two other red pieces that had items attached. "Soon, I will get what I want." Evil laughter filled the darkness.

Russia...

"Mr. Shido?" The vampire looked up, startled. The first thing he noticed was that Amel was close to two inches taller than him. "Mr. de Leon?"

She smiled. "Please call me Amel, Mr. Shido. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Just call me Shido."

"How much has the NOS told you?"

"I only know what was in the files."

"Ah."

"Why did you request me?" he asked suddenly.

"On a case that involve a vampire of this level, it's good to have a vampire on your side."

"What?"

"Especially one who can relate to the gender differences."

He blinked. "Are female vampires not as-"

"No. I just prefer to have a different perspective"

"Oh..." _I messed that up._

"Don't be embarrassed. It happens all the time. Would you like to discuss the case now or later?"

"Now's fine."

Tokyo...

Riho lay awake, two hours before dawn. This was happening more and more often as the days passed. Though she felt something for Cain, it was like a drug that was breaking down in her system. There's something much bigger...someone more powerful looking this way. She touched the blonde man's hair. It couldn't possibly be Mr. Shido. The girl sighed. Either we'll find it or it will find us. Riho moved closer to Cain and willed herself to sleep. What she saw there would cause her many sleepless hours.


	3. Memories of Golden Dawn

Chapter Two: Memories of Golden Dawn

The house was small and broken-down as many of the others were. However, it held a bloody scene that no one in the town had seen before or since. A girl of about five stood in the doorway, soaked in blood. She hadn't meant to kill the farmer and his wife; they had always been good to her. Yet, when the farmer came inside with a deep flowing wound something in her broke. When sense returned to her, the child left.

She wandered for many nights in no particular direction. It rained several times washing away most of the blood that had coated her body. She went unnoticed as during the daytime she slept in any place she could find. However, that changed when she arrived in Paris. The girl came upon a cemetery just before dawn and noticed a mausoleum that bore the same name as the locket she had always wore. With a strange sense of belonging the girl went inside and was soon asleep.

Hours later a woman entered with white lilies and a small candle. While she was quite surprised to see a child, it was more shocking to see the locket she had given her daughter many years ago. She gently shook the child. "Little one, wake up."

"No, I'm sleeping."

"Please, what is your name?"

She blinked her eyes open, but they were still heavy with sleep. "Amel. Amel de Leon." Her violet eyes fluttered close.

"Oh, my little one!" The woman scooped her up. "You look very much like your parents. Oh, my precious grandchild!" Amel looked at her, confusion added to the heaviness in her eyes. "You will live with me, like your mother. I will always care for you…and your problem."

"Blood?"

"Yes." The black-haired girl rested her head against the woman's chest and fell asleep as they went home.

At twenty-three, Amel was gorgeous. At this time, 1019, it was unusual for a woman of her stature and appearance to be unwed, but her grandmother had high standards. The girl didn't mind at all. Over time she had learned that she had inherited her lust for blood from her vampire father. Her grandmother hadn't known this fact when she permitted Amel's mother to marry him. It was only found out months before the couple had vanished when they discovered they were expecting.

Shortly after Amel's twenty-fourth birthday things began to go wrong. Countess de Leon had agreed to her granddaughter's engagement to the youngest, prospectless son of another prominent family. They were happy and that was all that mattered. One day the couple returned for dinner and found a stranger prepared to dine with them. "Grandmother, I see we have a guest."

"Yes. Azrael Stratford, this is my granddaughter, Amel."

"A pleasure," he stated as he kissed her hand. He was a tall, older man with fair brown hair and disturbing amber eyes.

Amel took a step back. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She quickly introduced her fiancé and they settled into an awkward meal. It was clear that the girl distrusted him.

Azrael continued to be a presence in the de Leon home and moved in a few months later. Much to Amel's dismay, her grandmother had decided that she should marry this newcomer. Instead of demurely agreeing, she and her fiancé ran away together. Azrael found them in less than two hours. He returned Amel to her grandmother and agreed to escort the boy home. Distrustful, the girl followed and witnessed one of her worst fears. Azrael left the boy's corpse in an alley and was quite shocked to see Amel in the lamplight. "Why?"

"He was in my way. You, however, are what I desire."

"You are the devil."

"To some, yes. To you, I offer eternal bliss."

Somewhere in her mind a voice whispered four words and she found herself repeating them. "I don't want eternity."

He gave her no choice. A split-second after she said the last word he had already begun. She struggled briefly when he forced his blood into her, but her instincts kicked in. He then pushed her away. "You are mine." Azrael took her home once again and secluded her. Then, there was nothing.


	4. A Few More Pieces

Chapter Three: A Few More Pieces

Shido jerked awake. The dream he had was so vivid, so graphic that he felt he had lived it. He dressed quickly. As the lavender-haired vampire walked the hall his attention was caught by an open door. Amel lay in a green silk sheet with a young woman. He blushed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Amel murmured.

"It wasn't-"

"Anya is my sponsor. However, I haven't fed for a few days and she's willing to be yours."

"But don't you-"

"I have other arrangements." She smiled "Do you have any questions?" Amel asked as she led him out of the room.

"Why…why couldn't I tell you were a vampire?"

"I thought I explained that? Hmm…" She thought as she braided her hair. "Did you dream?"

His eyes widened. "That was you?"

"Yes."

"But how-"

"My father was a vampire and my mother was human. Azrael couldn't sense that and tried to turn me."

"Did he ever find out?"

"Yes, but it was long after he lost interest in me." Her eyes darkened. "Though I believed I have caught his interest again."

Shido was a little taken aback. "Azrael is the one who-"

"I'm not certain, but I know the way he works."

"Then why did you bring me in?"

Amel smiled, but didn't answer. "Anya is ready." She left without looking back.

Elsewhere…

Riho sat across from the man with light brown hair, but didn't notice him. Her wide eyes were brimming with blood tears as she replayed the night's scene in her head. She jerked when Azrael touched her face. "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

"I'm not afraid," she replied automatically.

"You are of my line. I won't harm you." As if reading her mind, he stated, "Cain was becoming a liability to me. I can't have that." Azrael tipped her face up, letting her tears streak her cheeks. "You, however, are an asset."

"I don't-" Before she could say another word, he forced his blood into her mouth. Power overwhelmed the girl and she passed out.

"Now you must obey me."

Amel was sitting in his room when he awoke, which startled him. "Amel, what-"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?" She nodded and he got up. "What is it?" The female vampire gestured to a glass on the table beside her. "Is that-"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"It's my blood."

"What? Why-"

"If I bind you to me, it's easier to protect you. Azrael has already gotten to Riho."

"Riho!" He started for the door, but was slammed against the wall by an unseen force.

"If I wanted to, I could possess you," she stated as she stood. "I could fully control your body, your actions. I could have it all." Amel sighed. "But I could never have your heart nor would I want it." She put the glass in his hand. "I don't want to control you."

He hesitated. What proof do I have that she won't betray me? "Well, I-" A phone rang down the hallway.

"I leave you to your choice." She left to answer the ringing annoyance.

My choice. She could have forced me…but why?

"Dammit! Not again." He heard the receiver slam down. "Shido."

He went a moment after she called him. "What happened?"

"You'll see."

Shido felt nauseated. "It's the third time it's happened this month," she said disgustedly.

"A werewolf?"

"A new one. But they normally kill wild game, not farm animals. Dammit."

"It could be more than that."

"Yes."

He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Amel, wouldn't someone be ostracized for being a werewolf?"

"True. I'll come back in a few nights."

"The full moon."

"Let's go."

"What? Why?"

"We have a lot to do."


End file.
